


Too Fucked Up

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s04e09 Perishable, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, referenced Jordan Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Instead of letting Lydia and Stiles in on his murderous ways, Brunski separates them and deals with Stiles alone.





	Too Fucked Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of episode nine of season four and instead of trying to kill Stiles, Brunski drugs him instead. This leads to him raping Stiles. If you are not comfortable with this, please use the back button.  
> All references to 'daddy' is Brunski talking about the sheriff.

“Lydia?” Stiles mumbled, coming to, leaning against the support beam.

 

Stiles blinked open his eyes, saw the cuffs and strap binding his feet. He sat up, only to be tugged against the beam, his arms weren’t moving. He looked down and saw the cuffs on one wrist, along with another strap. “Lydia?”

 

“She had to have a talk with someone else,” Brunski said, coming over to Stiles’s side. “In the meantime, we need to have a chat about your debt _Stiles_.”

 

Stiles flinched as the man hovered in his personal space.

 

“We’ll pay you.”

 

“Yeah you will, but it’s not going to be money.”

 

“What?”

 

Brunski grabbed Stiles’s face, turning him to face him. “You’ll pay.”

 

“Let go of me.” Stiles strained, feet pushing against nothing.

 

Brunski sighed, got up and walked over to a white box. He pulled it off the shelf. “You know, we get a lot of teenagers trying to break into our drug cabinets.” He opened the box. “Most times they don’t succeed, but I know you’re pretty clever.” He took out a syringe and filled it with a liquid.

 

Stiles struggled.

 

“I may not have any special talents like Lydia, but I just knew you’d be back and we could do this again.” Brunski smiled and moved back over to Stiles.

 

“Don’t.” Stiles turned his head away.

 

Brunski grabbed Stiles’s hair and jabbed the needle into the boy’s neck.

 

Stiles ground his teeth and sighed once the needle was gone.

 

Brunski got up and took some of the bottles of drugs, putting them in his pocket. He kicked the box into one corner before crouching down next to Stiles again.

 

Stiles stared at the wall.

 

“Can you feel it yet?”

 

“What was it?” Stiles licked his lips.

 

“Just something to help you relax. I get the feeling Lydia’s going to be talking for a while.”

 

“You killed her grandmother.” Stiles gave a slight tug at the cuffs on his wrists.

 

“I helped her, just like all the others. I’m not a serial killer.”

 

“No, you’re just an angel of death.” Stiles turned to look at Brunski.

 

“I help them, just like I’m going to help you.” Brunski moved closer and Stiles leaned back. “I’ll shave a thousand dollars off your debt; all you have to do is blow me.”

 

Stiles’s stomach rolled in disgust at the mere thought.

 

“Or I’ll just leave you here and add another two thousand on for wasting my time.”

 

Stiles glared at Brunski.

 

“Ok,” Brunski said after a moment and got up, heading for the door.

 

“W-wait, I-I’ll do it.”

 

Brunski paused. “Do what? I didn’t hear you.”

 

Stiles shut his eyes. “I’ll blow you if you keep your promise to lower my debt,” he said slowly, hands clenched and bile rising in his throat.

 

Brunski came back over. “That’s better. Isn’t it easier when you cooperate Stiles?”

 

Stiles shuddered, focusing on just breathing and hoped Lydia was nearby.

 

Brunski undid his pants, pushing them down, along with his underwear. He took himself in hand, then with the other hand, grabbed Stiles’s hair and turned the young man towards him.

 

Stiles opened his eyes on reflex to the pain and fingers coiled in his hair. He jerked as he saw the man’s hardening cock.

 

“I’m going to assume you’ve never done this before. All you have to do is suck, like candy.” Brunski grinned, all teeth, it made Stiles shiver with uneasiness.

 

Brunski pulled Stiles’s head down, pressing his cock to the boy’s lips. “Open up.” Brunski tightened his hold in Stiles’s hair.

 

Stiles tried to fight Brunski’s hold, but the man yanked on his hair, making him gasp and Brunski pushed the head of his cock into Stiles’s mouth.

 

Stiles tried to pull back, but Brunski had a good grip in his hair.

 

“Suck.”

 

Stiles did so, teeth accidentally pressing against the thick flesh in his mouth.

 

“No teeth!” Brunski pulled back, out of Stiles’s mouth. “Maybe you need another dose.” Brunski pulled one bottle from his pocket and the same needle.

 

Stiles moved as far from Brunski as he could.

 

Brunski inched closer and jabbed Stiles in the neck again.

 

Stiles let out a groan, then after a moment, his whole body went limp. He rolled his head to look at Brunski, who grinned wickedly.

 

“That’s more like it.” He moved to crouch over Stiles’s waist.

 

Stiles tried to knee Brunski, but his legs merely rose a slow few inches before dropping back to the floor.

 

Brunski let out a sigh as he pressed his cock to Stiles’s lips again.

 

Stiles wondered how many other people Brunski had done this to, the boy shuddered at the thought of it being to kids his own age.

 

Brunski gave a small pull on Stiles’s jaw, opening his mouth and slid his cock in.

 

Brunski groaned as he pulled back out, before thrusting in again. “Think you can suck?”

 

Stiles tried; mostly he got a loose suction like he was trying to keep the saliva in his mouth than attempt to give a blow job.

 

Brunski told him “Breathe through your nose” as he kept thrusting.

 

Stiles focused on breathing and not much else, he couldn’t fight back, he could barely move.

 

Stiles didn’t know how much time passed, but eventually Brunski sped up his thrusts, and then pulled out, watching the spit trail from Stiles’s plump, red lips.

 

Brunski closed Stiles’s mouth, but kept a grip, forcing Stiles to look at him. “I’m feeling generous right now, I have a new offer.”

 

Stiles didn’t like the sound of that.

 

“I can fuck your tight little ass and I’ll reduce your debt down to three thousand. That’s something daddy dearest can handle, can’t he?”

 

Stiles glared.

 

“If you don’t let me do this then your debt stays at eight thousand.”

 

“Sounds like you don’t actually want to help me,” Stiles said slowly.

 

Brunski tightened his grip, forcing Stiles to look him dead in the eye. “I could help you off this mortal plane right now if that’s what you’d prefer.”

 

“Fine.” Stiles sighed after a moment.

 

“Fine what?  What are you agreeing to?”

 

Stiles took in a shuddering breath. “You can fuck me to lower my debt to reasonable levels.”

 

Brunski nodded and let go of Stiles to pull down the zipper on the boy’s pants.

 

Stiles wiggled, but Brunski pulled his pants and boxers down to bunch against the cuffs that held his ankles.

 

Brunski then grabbed Stiles’s legs and pulled them up. Brunski moved, pushing his head in between the only space between Stiles’s legs and placed the teen’s legs on his shoulders, and then pressed his cock against Stiles’s entrance.

 

Stiles twitched, looking at the wall on the other side of Brunski.

 

Brunski grunted, pressing into Stiles.

 

Stiles bit his lip and clenched, but the orderly got the head of his cock in past the ring of muscle. Stiles gasped, a slight tingle of pain went up his spine, but all he really felt was his hole stretching, taking in the hard flesh from the older man.

 

Brunski thrust all the way in with a groan and Stiles yelped. Brunski muttered in Stiles’s ear, “Daddy’s little slut, doing whoever you can to keep out of trouble. Don’t want to make it harder for your old man, now do you? Isn’t that right Stiles?”

 

Stiles whimpered as Brunski pulled out, he didn’t answer.

 

Brunski pushed back in with a moan. He thrust in and out.

 

Stiles didn’t know how long it was, he wouldn’t look Brunski in the eye and tried to move his limbs a little, just to keep circulation in them.

 

Brunski kept going, thrusting hard.

 

Stiles grunted, jerking a little.

 

Brunski puffed and panted as he went on.

 

Sometime later, it could have been seconds, or minutes, but Stiles heard Lydia let out her banshee scream.

 

“Lydia!” Stiles twisted to face the door. “Lydia, what-?” Stiles got out before Brunski clapped a hand over his mouth.

 

“She’s fine.”

 

Stiles shook his head, trying to dislodge the man’s hand.

 

“Just meeting the benefactor.”

 

Stiles’s eyes widened and he tried to call out, squirming a little.

 

Brunski grinned and thrust quicker.

 

Stiles felt his stomach lurch as he realized Brunski was getting off on his struggling, his helplessness, how easy this all was.

 

Brunski grunted as he kept thrusting, sweat rolling down his face.

 

It wasn’t long before the man stilled and Stiles sighed.

 

But then Brunski gave one last thrust and came.

 

Stiles whimpered as the warm seed spilled into him.

 

Brunski let out a sigh and pulled away, pulled out of Stiles. Brunski set Stiles’s legs on the cold floor. Brunski pulled his underwear and pants back up. He glanced at Stiles. “I see you again and I’ll just take it you’re back for more.”

 

Stiles snorted, but Brunski was already at the door, taking a fresh needle and more drugs from the supply box.

 

Stiles heard the door open and shut, and then keys click in the lock. “Hey! Hey! You can’t keep me here!” Stiles heard Brunski walk away. “Hey! Come on!” Stiles gave an angry tug at the cuffs that held him, ignoring the pool of come he was sitting in.

 

But Brunski hadn’t gone far, Stiles could hear him talking to someone, it had to be Lydia and the benefactor.

 

They talked for a bit and then there was running footsteps down the hall. Who was coming to their rescue?

 

Suddenly someone shouted, “Drop the needle now!” Was that Parrish? He must have figured it out, the documents were all back at the station.

 

A shot rang out.

 

Was Lydia ok? Stiles had to know. “L-Lydia?” Stiles waited, hearing more talking and then someone slowly came to the door.

 

The keys jingled and the doorknob shook a little as the door opened and the person walked in.

 

“Stiles?” Lydia asked softly.

 

Stiles sighed in relief, she was ok. “Was that Parrish?”

 

“Yes,” Lydia answered, still in that small voice, she was in shock.

 

“Lydia, what happened?”

 

Lydia came to his side and stopped, looking at him. “Brunski’s dead, Parrish shot him; he was going to kill me.” She undid the cuffs on Stiles’s wrists.

 

“He said you were talking to the benefactor, who is it?” Stiles reached for his boxers and pants.

 

Lydia watched him. “Stiles, what did-?” She finally seemed to be aware of his state.

 

Stiles’s cheeks heated as he tried to cover himself, this wasn’t how he wanted Lydia to see him naked, or at least partially naked.

 

“Stiles…” Lydia put a hand on his shoulder and he leaned into the touch, it was easier than thinking about what happened, keeping the panic at bay.

 

Stiles zipped up his pants and scooched to the side to pull his legs up with a hiss to get the cuffs on his ankles.  “Who’s the benefactor?”

 

“Meredith. She didn’t die; it was a lie to keep suspicion off her. She wasn’t surprised to watch Brunski die actually.”

 

“He killed your grandmother.” Stiles got up with a grimace.

 

“And he hurt you.”

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Stiles walked slowly to the door.

 

“Do you want to?”

 

Stiles shook his head.

 

“Me neither, but we’ll talk later, after Meredith tells us about the dead pool.”

 

Stiles nodded and they left.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I've missed any tags.
> 
> I'm on tumblr-shipperfiendobssesser


End file.
